Under Wraps
'''Under Wraps '''is the Thirty episodes of Linguistics Adventure. Plot Nathan, Brook, and Dominic go on a mission to stop Conard, from stealing cars from other car shops. Nathan flies with his Cybernetic powers, as Brook and Dominic fend off Conard's men weapons to fire at him. Nathan comes in and destroys the car that Conard trying to steal but failed. Hendrix found that the Gophrax is gone, as it happened for weeks. Nathan goes to investigate it with Brook and Dominic, as they found missing pieces, as Cree, Crush, and Basher are not here anymore. Nathan and his team come to Hendrix house, as Nathan wants to find out, as Hendrix knows Nathan helped them to defeat the Dream Minder, months ago. He showed them their latest mission is to stop drug dealers from getting away, after a siege. They could possibly disappear or break up, as Nathan and his team form together to find him. Nathan and his team go to Crush, who is playing on his video games, as Fung Lee tries to take him out, but with help from Nathan's team. He realizes that Gophrax is in danger. Nathan and his team now go to find Basher, who is at the circus in Florida. Cole uses his toxin to poison him, as Nathan and his team with Crush defeating Cole, as he nearly poisons Nathan's team too. Nathan know needs one more person, Cree who is working with animals as she feeds them. Levski, as KGB agent, tries to hurt Cree, as Nathan and his team fend him off, as Levski did his best to fend them off, but defeated. Colonel Frey captures them with a smoke grenade to blind them out. Brook and Dominic escaped, as Nathan is captured with the Gophrax members. Colonel Frey wants Gophrax to tell them about their final mission before parting ways. Basher tells them, they defeated many drug dealers to capture one. He captured civilians, as they try to take Colonel Frey out but he killed them. Colonel Frey is imprisoned, which led them to an argument. Gophrax went on their separate ways. Gophrax goes into the caves as hostages, as Colonel Frey will use a bomb on a village or Gophrax. Brook and Dominic freed Nathan, to battle Colonel Frey's men and the team that tried to kill Gophrax before. Nathan and his team defeated Colonel Frey and his team, as he pushes the denotated, as Gophrax say their final words about what happened. Gophrax died but everyone is sad and cared about them, leaving Colonel Frey in defeat. Colonel Frey and others have been imprisoned in a cell in Linguistic Asylum. Funeral of the Gophrax, like the village, renamed it as "Gophrax". As he and Doctor Underwood tell them about sacrifice with his team, for what it's worth for everything. Nathan hugs his parents, for the great advice. Episode Moments * Gophrax parted ways after Colonel Frey killed a hostage * Nathan and he found the Gophrax, cause them to reunite * Gophrax is killed by Colonel Frey, as everyone still loves them leaving Colonel Frey defeated * Gophrax is buried in members with Providence and soldiers Characters * Nathan Underwood * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Underwood * Gophrax (Cree, Basher, And Crush) (K.I.A) * Brook Rift * Dominic Tucker * Providence Unit Villain * Colonel Frey * Fung Lee * Levski * Cole Links Trivia * Gophrax is another character to die in Linguistic Adventure * Hendrix and Doctor Underwood appear in the present, with each other * Colonel Frey knows Gophrax since they became a team, years ago * Hendrix cares about his son, as Doctor Underwood too, they appear, but Natalie doesn't Naming And Translations See Also Category:Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Season Two Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Episodes Category:Written By Bryan Andrews Category:Directed By Wes Gleason